


In a Pinch

by Jo (jmathieson)



Series: Tangents and Intersections ~ Kink Bingo 2013 [66]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Genital Torture, Jossed, M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recovery, This One Is Just Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:48:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmathieson/pseuds/Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's recovery isn't putting too much of a damper on their sex life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Pinch

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Round Six (2013) ~ Genital Torture

"Do you trust me?"

"Always and forever." Clint turned towards where Phil was standing, leaning in the bedroom doorway, and smiled.

"I think that's redundant."

"Now and forever?"

"Better."

Clint got up off the sofa and walked over to where Phil was standing.

"To the ends of eternity?"

"If it's eternity, it doesn't end, by definition."

"Do you want romance or accuracy?"

"Can't I have both?"

"Depends, what are you offering in exchange?'

"Come and see." Phil unstuck himself from the doorway and backed into the bedroom.

He stopped when the back of his legs hit the bed, and Clint put his arms around him. 

"Hi there."

"Hi there yourself" Phil kissed him, long and wet and deep.

"So, you had something in mind?"

"Umm-hmm." Phil climbed onto the bed and sat in the middle, next to a small bowl. A small bowl full of little shiny metal things.

"Whatcha got there?"

"Come and see."

Clint followed Phil onto the bed and sat cross-legged opposite him, wearing a smile that was both warm and seductive. Phil took one of the shiny metal things out of the bowl and said, "Give me your hand."

Clint obligingly held out his right hand. Phil pinched open the metal clip and then closed its jaws on the webbing between Clint's index finger and thumb. It pinched.

"So, what do you think?"

"I'm guessing that you're planning to put these in some rather... sensitive places?"

"If you're OK with that."

Clint looked thoughtful for a minute, honestly evaluating the sensation. The jaws were rounded and blunt, but there was a lot of tension on the small spring of the clip that looked like the bastard child of a clothes peg and a binder clip. It produced a nice sharp sting.

"Yeah. OK, yeah. I'm all yours."

They stripped down and chose a position that would give Phil easy access to Clint's chest and groin: Phil was sitting up with his legs spread and Clint was lying on his back between them, his dick and balls snuggled up close to Phil's, and his legs wrapped around Phil's back.

Phil left the bowl of clips aside for the moment, enjoying the sensation of rubbing his soft dick across Clint's hard one.

"Mmmm... that feels good."

"It sure does." Phil smiled as Clint shifted his hips, chasing more sensation.

"What does it feel like for you?" Clint asked. Their sex life was currently somewhat limited by the fact that Phil wasn't supposed to over-tax his repaired heart, and that the medication he was on prevented him from get an erection. They had had a long talk about what sorts of things they would do together in the meantime, but Clint was still getting used to the idea that Phil could be enjoying himself even though he wasn't responding physically.

"Like when you're turned on after you've already come. It still feels great, but even though you'd like to go again, nothing happens."

"Hmmm. Sounds frustrating."

"A little. It still feels really good though," Phil said, using one hand to rub the head of his dick against Clint's.

"Driving me crazy here, Phil."

"Good. That was the plan."

Phil reached up to Clint's chest and played with his nipples for a bit and then lightly scratched blunt fingernails down his ribs, then again down his sensitive inner thighs.

"Ready for me to start with the clips?" Phil asked, digging his nails in a little harder and making Clint squirm.

"Fuck yeah. Go for it."

Phil reached for the bowl and grabbed a clip. With his other hand, he pinched the skin of Clint's inner thigh, high up near his groin. Phil fastened the clip on, and then looked carefully at Clint's face to see how he was reacting. 

"OK?"

"Yeah. Good. Really good."

"Good. I'm glad." Phil fondled Clint's balls and trailed his fingers along the underside of his hard cock for a minute, and then put a second clip on the other thigh. Clint squirmed.

"Too much?"

"No, not at all. The opposite in fact."

"Oh?"

"Try one on my balls."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Phil went back to rubbing Clint's nipples while he thought about it. He knew he'd never come anywhere near reaching Clint's limits for pain, and that as long as Clint was turned on by what was happening, he could take anything that Phil was willing to dish out. Besides, unlike when he was using the flogger on Clint's back, this way he got to watch and enjoy Clint's reactions to what he was doing. Clint moaned under his hands as he pinched Clint's nipples before dragging his nails down his ribs again.

"OK, but you tell me if it's too much."

"Promise."

Phil took another clip and applied it to one side of Clint's scrotum, high up near his pelvis and his hard dick.

Clint let out a small gasp, and Phil's hand hovered by the clip, ready to take it off, but Clint relaxed and moaned.

"Yeah. Good. Really good. More."

Phil smiled and reached for another clip. Indulging his own fetish for order and balance, he put it opposite the first, so that the two clips on either side of Clint's scrotum were a symmetrically matched pair. Then he reached both hands up to Clint's chest dragging his nails lightly across the skin before rubbing and lightly pinching his nipples. 

Clint reached up and grasped the slats of the bed's headboard, stretching himself out and anchoring himself. 

"God, you are so gorgeous, Clint, laid out for me like this." Phil rubbed his hands up to Clint's shoulders then down his flanks to his groin and back up again. Clint pushed up into the touch, so Phil did it again, his own arousal building as he saw and felt Clint responding under his hands. As Phil's hands reached Clint's groin a second time, he moaned and shifted his hips.

"More."

Phil very carefully brushed the clips that were attached to Clint's inner thighs and scrotum with his fingertips.

"Yeah. More, Phil, please."

Phil fished two more clips out of the bowl and attached them, carefully and precisely, just below the two on either side of Clint's scrotum. Phil could see and feel Clint's body go lax as he sank into the sensations. He rubbed his hands back up Clint's sides, enjoying the cat-like sensuality as a moan rumbled deep in Clint's chest. 

The pattern repeated again, Phil toying with Clint's nipples, scratching lightly at his chest, sides, and thighs, rubbing his hands over the sensitized skin, and then Clint's sighing moans for 'More.' Phil would apply two more clips, and then go back to touching his lover. 

When Phil had placed a dozen clips, Clint started to writhe, making the little metal clips rattle against each other and brush his inner thighs. Phil stilled his hands.

"Clint, are you OK?"

"Good. I'm good. So good. Just wanna..." he shifted his hips again, making the clips clatter softly and sucked in a breath, then sighed. "Just wanna feel it more."

It wasn't the first time that the extent of Clint's masochism had surprised Phil, but there was no way he could deny how turned on Clint was, how much he was obviously enjoying the sensations. His cock was hard and red and leaking a small pool into his belly, and he moaned and sighed as he writhed on the bed.

"How's this?" Phil asked as he cupped his hand under Clint's tight balls, rolling them slowly and making the skin shift and pull around the clips.

"Oh God. Oh God Phil, yes. Yes." 

Phil put his other hand on Clint's dick, planning to bring him off while playing with his balls. Clint spread his legs wider and shifted down into Phil's touch until his balls were in the palm of Phil's hand and the tips of Phil's fingers were nudging between his asscheeks.

"Please Phil, please."

Phil cursed inwardly. He hadn't anticipated this, and the lube wasn't within easy reach. He didn't really want to leave Clint to go get it, it would break the mood. He looked up at Clint, wondering how difficult it would be for Clint to reach over to the nightstand... 'But if I'm just fingering him, not fucking him, then maybe we can make do...' Phil thought.

Phil moved his hand away from Clint's balls and he whimpered in protest.

"Shhh. It's OK. I'm going to give you what you want. Just be patient for a minute." Phil ran both hands up Clint's body, pausing again and his nipples and then continued to rub and pinch one while he touched the fingers of the other to Clint's lips and pressed lightly. Clint obligingly opened his mouth and Phil slipped two fingers in.

"Get them nice and wet for me," he said, and a shudder went through Clint as he suddenly understood, and moaned loudly around Phil's fingers. Clint lapped noisily and messily, working up as much saliva as he could while swirling his tongue around Phil's fingers.

"Going to give you just want you want, Clint. I'm going to make you feel so good." Phil pumped his fingers in and out of Clint's mouth, a teasing preamble, and Clint moaned again and arched under him.

"So gorgeous like this Clint, hot and ready and wanting. I can't deny you anything. I don't think I'll ever be able to deny you anything, ever again." Phil was murmuring, and doubted Clint could hear him. The heat in Phil's own groin was growing as he watched Clint noisily suckling his fingers.

"OK," he said loudly enough for Clint to hear, and slipped his fingers out of Clint's mouth and reached under his balls. Clint hitched his knees up, spreading himself wider for Phil. Phil brushed the spit-slick fingers across Clint's hole, and Clint moaned and immediately tried to thrust down on them.

"Please Phil, it's been so long. Please."

"OK, easy, here you go," and Phil slid two fingers in to the first knuckle, knowing how much Clint loved the burn of being stretched open. Then he cupped his palm around Clint's balls, rattling the clips. Clint's head thrashed from side to side as he moaned and tried to thrust down on Phil's fingers and grind his balls into Phil's palm. Phil realized that Clint was getting close, and pushed, letting his two fingers slide all the way in. Then he pumped slowly sliding his palm back and forth across the underside of Clint's balls at the same time, his thumb and pinky brushing the tight reddened skin around the clips. 

"I'm going to start taking them off now, Clint. OK?" Phil knew that the clips hurt just as much coming off as they had going on, and that waiting until after Clint had come to take them off was painful in a bad way, rather than a good one.

"Yeah," said Clint, thrusting down on Phil's fingers again. "Do it. Do it fast. I'm close. God. So close. Fuck."

First Phil took off the first two clips he had put on, the ones on Clint's inner thighs. Phil was relieved to see that the skin was red and pinched, but not broken. He dropped them on the bed, not bothering to aim for the bowl.

Phil looked at the two rows of six clips down either side of Clint's scrotum. He made a plan. He pushed hard on the two fingers that were in Clint's ass, and crooked them forward. As he started to remove the clips, one-by-one, as quickly as he could, he stroked the smooth firmness of Clint's prostrate with his fingertips, not letting up until the last clip was off. Clint screamed, and started to come, arching his back of the bed and shooting long jets up onto his chest. 

Watching him, entranced, Phil gasped as his own orgasm hit. He knew it was possible, but he hadn't expected... he felt wetness on his thigh and looked down to see a weak pulsing and a small trickle from his soft dick. He took a deep breath and paid attention to his heart rate for a minute, while Clint jerked and shuddered through the end of a spectacular orgasm.

"Oh God. Oh God, that was amazing. That was incredible."

"Yes, it was." Phil kissed Clint's knee, which was the only part of his body that Phil's lips could easily reach at the moment.

"God, I came so hard."

"You came so hard you made me come." Phil said, smiling.

"What?" Clint's eyes flew open.

"I'm fine. It's fine. It felt great."

"But, how? I didn't think you could..."

"I can't get it up, but apparently I can come. Not very hard or very much, but it was nice."

"Good. You're OK?" Clint couldn't help but express his concern.

"JARVIS?" asked Phil.

"Your heart rate never exceeded 117 beats per minute, which is 87% of your peak heart rate while you were exercising this morning, Agent Coulson."

"Thank you JARVIS."

"My pleasure, Sir."

"See? Fine."

"More than fine. Get down here so I can hold you."

"Well, I was thinking about taking my fingers out of your ass first, and then maybe cleaning both of us up a little."

"Knock yourself out. I'll just have a little nap while you do that."

Phil grinned, and kissed the inside of Clint's knee again while he eased his fingers out. Clint sighed.

"Be right back."

"You'd better be!"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks always to my excellent editors t! and Shazrolane.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at: [Queen of Wands](http://jmathieson-fic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
